The New Union
Credits to Diebeq5b and EDICTARTS for creating some MOCS in this story. Story The New Reunite is a christmas story about the Av-Matoran called Eritko. He makes the two Organization of Darkness members Icarax 2 and Shadow Ceasame to join 682Sitrius and make an important mission. Chapter 1 In New Takiw-Nui the powerful being called Vavakx leaded the Order of the Great Creators. He sit on his throne and thinked about the great plan of Makuta Frofst. Suddenly Rakabra came with two members of the Organization of Darkness: Icarax 2 and Shadow Ceasame. "I found these in an island called Teridax Nui." Said Rakabra. "What should I do?" "Take them to the jail." Ordered Vavakx. Later, a Matoran climbed down the iron ladder that led to the lowest tier of cells. There, Icarax2 and Shadow Ceasame were imprisoned. They looked at their jailer with undisguised contempt. “I am Eritko.” Said the Matoran. "An Av-Matoran?!" Said Shadow Ceasame. Eritko ignored the obvious insanity. "I have an... offer for you." He said. “And what is it?” Asked Icarax2. “Our death?” “Agree to fight with us, and you will get your freedom." "And if we refuse?" Said Shadow Ceasame. "Why should we risk our lives to fight someone else's battles?" "My leader Deriahk want you two for a mission." Said Eritko. “Another chance..." Said Icarax2. “Another chance to fight.” "Welcome to 682Sitrius." Said Eritko. Icarax 2 and Shadow Ceasame were now in the temple of Space and Time in New Takiw-Nui. Deriahk would make the Makuta and the Shadow Toa members of 682Sitrius. "From now on you two will serve Vavakx in you whole life." Said Deriahk proud. “We're going to Bara Magna now." Chapter 2 Eritko and Tahkod were going to meet Vavakx and Deriahk. But when Tahkod had an idea. "Mmmm…I know a friend." He said. "Who?" Wondered Eritko. "Have you ever heard about that black knight in a cape that protects the universe from danger?" Asked Tahkod. "No, never…" Answered Eritko "That's him." Said Tahkod. "His name is Mata Knight and one of the greatest hand of Mata-Nui." "He can help us?" Said Eritko. "Let’s see." Said Tahkod. They both landed and looked a black Matoran-Sized being with a sword. The being they saw was Mata Knight himself. "We need your help." Said Tahkod. "What kind of help?" Asked Mata Knight. "Defeat the Organization of Darkness." Asked Eritko. "I have always wanted that." Said Mata Knight. "After Teridax took over the universe I have been very busy in this city. I want to help you, but… I'm going to take two friends with me.” "No problem." Said Tahkod. When they prepared to fly to the Tower of Takiw-Nui. The heroes flaw away for a mission that no body will know. But it was worse than they thought. Chapter 3 After being teleported by Vavakx to Bara Magna, the team composed of Ertko, Shadow Ceasame, Icarax 2, Mata Khight, Swip and Fog stood together. They were discussing what they were supposed to do. "Isn't it dangerous to go over the desert?" Asked Shadow Ceasame. "This planet is only desert." Answered Eritko. Eritko putted on his Mask and turned into a green little creature with a giant gun on the back. He had turned into Bounty Hunter. "So what are we doing now?" Asked Bounty Hunter. "Walk.” Asked Shadow Ceasame. Their path took them right up to a hut, but it was completely empty. "Anybody here?" Asked Bounty Hunter. "Get out!" Said someone. Then it came an Agori, Gryk. "What do you want?" Asked Gryk. "I got a green dark hunter here that’s going to hunt someone called Tridax.” Answered Shadow Ceasame. "Tridax?" Said Gryk. "This must be important. I’ve heard that from… Hantrek." "Hantrek…" Said Bounty Hunter. "Yes." Said Gryk. "If that Tridax is an ally of that demon you must hurry." Meanwhile, Shadow Ceasame saw a warrior flying to them. It came closer and closer. "Hey!" Shouted Shadow Ceasame. "It's Icarax 2!” Chapter 4 "You're dead." Said Bounty Hunter. "You thought so?" Said Icarax 2. "I got a new recruit with me. Let me introduce you, Skakdi Hjustematak". It was a creature with 8 arms. "Because Icarax 2 found you, Deriahk has to make you to a 682Sitrius member also.” "Fine." Said Hjustematak. The team continued they journey in Bara Magna when then found another Agori training in an arena. He was Diggo. "Hey you!" Said Bounty Hunter and showed him a tablet with the inscription WANTED: Tridax. "Have you seen this guy?" "Over there.” Answered Diggo when half of the team ran away. When they found Tridax he had two Makuta on a wall: Katanjio and Fratnye. They looked at the team. "Can we make a deal?" Said Tridax. "Give me Vavakx’s Kanohi Guhjii or these two guys get Zamor Spheres in their heads." Chapter 5 There stood the team looking at the Makuta. Bounty Hunter looked at him with cold eyes. "These guys are traitors and they should die. Give me Vavakx’s mask… so they can live." Said Tridax. "It doesn't matter what you want, I will kill you!" Said Icarax2 angry. But they got more trouble. Tridax saw Shadow Ceasame and Mata Knight. Then, he took his Zamor to them. "I hate traitors." He said and shot Shadow Ceasame. Then he shot Icarax 2 at his Mask of Copy… Unconscious, they felled on the ground. "You must give me his mask." Said Tridax. "Your friends can't help you." "You can't just shoot one of ours because they're traitors to yours." Said Bounty Hunter. "Does it look I care?" Said Tridax and then shot both Katanjio and Fratnye, but this time he killed them. The team couldn't take it anymore. Icarax2 was so angry that he jumped on him, but Tridax shot him on the leg. "We can't fight." Said Bounty Hunter. "He's just shooting you then." "And you’re going to give me that mask?" Said Tridax and prepared to shoot. But he was attacked by someone behind him. His armor was disintegrated, and his antidermis floated away from Bara Magna. "Who?" Said Bounty Hunter. "Get out of this planet!" Said a Glatorian, then he flew away of the team. Chapter 6 In Agori's Bounty Store, the two 682Sitrius members Bounty Hunter and Hjustematak talked with Gryk. "How can we kill antidermis?" Asked Bounty Hunter. "I never heard about antidermis in my whole life. But this must help you." Answered Gryk and gave him a mysterious weapon. It looked like an axe. "What is this?" Asked Hjustematak. "You can use it to kill, that’s all you should know." Answered Gryk. Bounty Hunter and Mastak looked for Tridax Later... Hantrek sit on her throne, watching her servants. Then comes Ceasame in with information from the Matoran Universe. "A war will soon start." Said Ceasame. “We must be prepared.” “Don't worry.” Said Hantrek with a dead voice. Then suddenly came another Makuta, known as Blood Makuta. "Tridax has turned into antidermis." He said. "That stupid!" Said Hantrek angry. "I saw it with my own eyes." Answered Blood Makuta. “A Glatorian smashed him from behind.” “Well…” Said Hantrek. “I will destroy that antidermis!” “We can't do that.” Answered Ceasame. "What?" Asked Hantrek and looked at him with cold eyes. “Because, that’s betrayal and you would kill one of my group.” Answered Ceasame “Remember, I can kill you all, but you are very useful for me.” Said Hantrek. “Why can't we send Satóghad?” Asked Blood Makuta. “Good idea.” Answered Hantrek. “Nutrex, inform Satóghad now!" “With pleasure.” Said Nutrex. Later, in the Matoran Universe… “And you are?” Asked a voice from nowhere. It was Teridax's voice. “Satóghad.” Answered the Makuta. “Nutrex informed me that you want to kill Tridax.” Said Teridax. “Correct?” “Correct.” Answered Satóghad. “Perfect.” Said Teridax. “It must be killed, or else 682Sitrius will take him. And if you dies your body belongs to me.” Characters *Eritko/Bounty Hunter *Vavakx *Deriahk *Icarax 2 *Shadow Ceasame *Hjustematak *Tridax *Satóghad *Teridax (Controlling the Matoran Universe) *Tahkod *Rakabra *Mata Knight *Ceasame *Nutrex *Hantrek *Swip *Fog *Hantga *Diggo *Gryk *Blood Makuta *Drakerix (Deceased) *Katanjio (Deceased) *Fratnye (Deceased) *Frofst (Mentioned) = Trivia = *The story is inspired on the book "The Three Musketeers".